Santa Monica
by My Imperfect World
Summary: Song Fic For Theory of a Deadman Santa Monica. Fallows Harry and his Boyfriend switching POV every verse till the end of the song. Unedited and short. Read and Review please.


A songfic Theory of a Deadman-Santa Monica

I used to hate this song really. I don't know why, I guess I just didn't know what he was whining about. Recently, I had the radio on after a really harsh day at school. So many people had hurt me that day and my best friend left. Left everything, she left my friendship the school even our town without telling me not even a note or a message through another person she also got a new cell phone she left everything behind. Then this song came on and I immediately got it. This song is now one of my favorites and has now inspired a fic for me.

* * *

She fills my bed with gasoline

You think I wouldn't notice

Her mind's made up

The love is gone

I think someone's trying to show us a sign

That even if we thought it would last

The moment would pass

My bones will break and my heart would give

Oh, it hurts to live

He had to leave. Things just hurt to much to bear, his green eyes brimmed with tears while he looked down at the sleeping form of his dark haired lover.

"Im sorry." He whispered softly before slipping out of the bed and walking out of the room. Walking out of his life and walking out of everything.

And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica

You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything

And I remember the time when you left for Santa Monica

And I remember the day you told me it's over

The sun peaked into the room filling it with warmth. The first thing the dark haired person noticed was the absence of his green eyed love. The room became cold even in the sun rays of morning. A piece of paper visible from the bed taped to the mirror with only two words.

'I'm Sorry.' His world shattered.

It hurts to breathe

Well every time that you're not next to me

Her mind's made up

The girl is gone

And now I'm forced to see

I think I'm on my way

Oh, it hurts to live today

Oh and she says "Don't you wish you were dead like me?"

Green eyes brimming with tears standing on the side of the road, thumb stuck up and a bag over his shoulder. It hurt so much but he couldn't go back now, not when he had left so suddenly. A car pulled up next him with a kind looking lady behind the wheel. She asks green eyes where he's headed and he tells her anywhere but here. She opens the door and he gets in. He refused to look in the rearview mirror while driving away he couldn't go back now he smiles bitterly as the radio played.

And I remember the day when you left for Santa MonicaYou left me to remain with all your excuses for everythingAnd I remember the time when you left for Santa MonicaAnd I remember the day you told me it's over

How could he just leave, dark hair asks himself. Why would he just leave I gave him everything he wanted. No one could have been better for him. His eyes moistened as he remembered the shared smiles and happy times. There gone now. He's gone now. Green eyes is gone now.

I wanted more than this

I needed more than this

I deserve more than this

But it just won't stop

It just won't go away

Green eyes rolled onto his back. The motels bed linens were to harsh and scratchy to be comfortable and the bed squeaked. He missed dark hair. He needed his small smiles back. He knew Dark hair didn't deserve to be treated like this but he didn't deserve dark hair. Dark hair was to good for him. He wouldn't need to be content knowing that dark hair would move one and be happier without him.

I needed more than this

I wanted more than this

I asked for more than this

But it just won't stop

It just won't go away

Dark hair sat looking at the fridge. The pictures from the beach and the mall and the park with Green eyes smiling were still there. But Dark hair didn't want pictures. He wanted Green eyes. He wanted him so much. The pain just refused go away the sting of rejection and betrayal wouldn't leave.

And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica

You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything

And I remember the time when you left it all behind

And I remember the day you told me it's over.

Green eyes cried. He shouldn't be here. He should not be here. He had promised. He said he'd leave and wouldn't come back. He meant that promise. He meant to keep it he really did but in the early morning only a month after he left. There he was standing in the same room at the same scene as when he left. Dark Hair hadn't even changed the locks. Almost like he had hoped he'd come home. But that didn't matter. With a sigh of regret he sad on the bed tears streaming down his face.

And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica

You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything

And I remember the time when you left for Santa Monica

Yeah, I remember the day you told me it's over

Dark hair stirred when the bed dipped on Green eyes side. That couldn't be right, no one had been on that side since Green eyes left. His eyes opened on there own accord and he looked over and sat up. There, sitting on the bed was his Green eyes crying. He could see the dark regret marring his lovely green eyes. Oh he remember the day Green eyes left. He remembered the hurt and pain but it was nothing compared to the relief and happiness of seeing his Green eyes again. Oh he remembered the day and he wouldn't forget it, but maybe he could forgive. Yes he still remembered the day.

"I'm sorry," His green eyes cried.

* * *

Alright thats done. Yeah sorry that had to go out twice it I forgot to make the changes on here. oh well love you guys.


End file.
